KuroHigh
by SmokingRainbows
Summary: :    Any questions? o.o
1. Waking up

It was late Sunday night, no, early Monday morning, and the exhausted blond still hadn't been to bed. This was supposed to be 'the party of the year' yet he wished he had never gone. He locked his blue eyes on the ground, placing a hand on his cheek. Several times he'd been slapped there. Everyone thought that was their bitch.

_'Two more blocks… just two more…'_ He thought to himself. He'd lost so much clothing at the rave party. He no longer had his jacket, shirt, leggings, or gloves. He was left in his short purple shorts, his black high heels, and a white undershirt. He was _freezing._

He stopped in front o his front door, reaching into his pocket, looking for his keys. He stood there for a moment before he finally gave up, deciding that he had just lost them. He tried to pick the lock but within the first few seconds Lau, the black haired senior, let him in.

"Hello your highn—"He frowned seeing the boy was upset. He bent down in front of the freshman, brushing hair from his face. "Alois? Alois are you alright?"

"Huh..? Oh… yea sure…. move." He pushed Lau aside, still holding his cheek and headed for upstairs. Lau watched him silently for a moment before grabbing his wrist, stopping him on the first stair. "Yes?" Alois had a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Are you alright?" He knelt down before him,, placing his hand over Alois's. "Let me see. Who hurt you?" Alois removed his hand, revealing his highly abused red cheek.

"It's nothing Lau…. I've had worst… and some kid from school…." Alois glanced away, yawning. "Let me go to bed…." '_Damn bastard," _he thought to himself. _'If you had stayed like you promised you would have know this….'_

Lau seemed annoyed with how the boy just didn't care but back away, his eyes calm. "Of course your highness…." Alois turned away, continuing upstairs, ready for bed.

_'What the hell is that beeping….?'_ Alois asked himself, still half unconscious. His eyes opened to a very unwelcomed glare at the morning sun. It was six am. _'Didn't I get home three hours ago…. And it's already time for school…?'_ He sighed dramatically, sitting up. He winced, holding his back since holding his ass wouldn't work while sitting down. "O-Ow…" He complained, starting to mutter.

He staggered over to the alarm clock, smacking it quiet before stripping bare, heading straight for the shower. He turned on the water, before just sitting in the shower, letting the water fall on him. The water went from hot, to warm, to chilled, to freezing within a few moments, causing the blond to abort the shower.

After his ruined breakfast he headed downstairs, finding a note on the refrigerator from Lau that read 'Off with some friends, see you at school! –Love, Lau.' Alois scuffed, throwing the note on the ground, deciding to throw some bread in the toaster while he got dressed.

He ran upstairs into his room. He reached into his dresser, pulling out his uniform. White shirt, navy blue tie, and navy blue pants. He rolled his eyes. Oh how he hated the uniform. He slipped on the shirt, and then smirked to himself, putting on a bright pink tie. He finished dressing before shoving his cell phone into his back pocket.

_'Guess I'll have to leave the door unlocked until I get a new key…'_ He picked up his overloaded backpack, swinging it over one shoulder before hopping down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. The toast was done so he swiped it, popping it in his mouth, dashing for the door.

He walked slowly while eating his toast, in the direction of his school but when he finished he broke off into a sprint towards it, realizing he'd spend an hour preparing and only had fifteen minutes left to get there, put his stuff away, and head to class.

He walked into his school, being greeted by nasty glares, or a seductive smirk. He threw his unneeded things in his locker, before pulling out his binder, rolling his eyes. "Fuck this place…." With that he went up to his first class, Science.

No one understood how the sluttish blond ever got in all advance classes, but he did. He set his stuff down, just as the bell rang. He smirked, walking over behind a blue hair boy. He instantly hugged his waist, smiling. "Aw Ciel ~ did you miss me?"

Ciel looked angered by this, moving the boy off. "Get off me, Trancy…!" His dark blue eyes narrowed. Alois purposely locked their eyes and smiled

"I love you too ~ !" Ciel scuffed loudly, shaking his head.

"I only love Elizabeth and my aunt."

"…." The blond frowned, taking his seat before smirking to himself. _'You will be mine, Phantomhive ~ !'_


	2. The build up

The class dragged on by as the teacher continued to explain how to create a dry ice bomb and how everything worked. Alois wasn't paying attention and was highly caught off guard when the teacher called his name.

"Trancy! What did I just say?"

"Uhm…." He glanced at him, up from his notebook. Adella, a blond hair girl whispered under her breath to Alois.

"He said 'how big must the dry ice be?'" He gave her a faint smile without looking away from the teacher, answering him.

"How big must the dry ice be?" He smirked, please with his teacher's dumbfounded expression. "So, Mr. Druitt…" He smiled at the 'pretty boy' blond. "Is that all?"

"Yes but Trancy! This is a fine piece of art you must….." Alois mind went black, completely ignoring the teacher now. Alois was sure there was at least twenty more minutes of class left but the next thing he heard was "Dismissed."

Alois laughed a bit, eager to get out of the class. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of Hanna starting at him, blushing, still being shy as ever. That disgusted him. '_Why can't the little freak be honest with me and tell me she likes me? She makes it's horribly obvious and all that staring bugs me… a lot…." _

"Alois ~!" Adella called, walked up to him, smiling faintly, knowing he hated that blank expression she wore so often.

"Ella…" He glanced at her, his eyes closed in irritation. She frowned now, not wanting to bother him. "What is it Ella?" He opened his eyes, smiling at her, faking his carefree mood once more.

"Your cheek…." He gasped now, his hand moving up to cover it, frowning.

"I forgot about it…" He muttered to himself.

"What happened?" Alois dropped his things in her hands as punishment for annoying him, walking to their next class, History.

"Nothing, Ella, just forget about it…."

"…Yes, your highness." She smirked up at him and he let out a long, soft, dramatic sigh. She set his things on his table before taking her seat next to him.

"Where's Ciel?" He asked, not wanting to talk to her anymore but wouldn't be too rude.

"He has a new 2nd period, remember?" _'Oh…yea that…' _He thought numbly to himself.

"Oh…" She had caught on a while ago but now he was becoming dry with her so she dropped the conversation. Alois slipped his phone slowly and sneakily out of his pocket starting to text Lau. He held it down in his lap and didn't bother to look at it, knowing where all the keys were. 'hey, im bored… saaave me'

'Yes your highness' was his only reply. But being careless as he was, Alois still had his ringer on. Within seconds the silent, excluding the teacher, classroom was full of ringing. Alois cheeks heated as he shoved his phone in pocket, looking casual.

Agni rolled his eyes. "Phone, Trancy…" Alois huffed, hating his last name as he stood up, walking over, and handing over his iphone. Agni set it on the table in front of him, shooing him off.

Alois walked back to his seat, growling inwardly, cursing under his breath. "Stupid teacher…." Agni looked up, hearing the child's comment his eyes narrowing.

"No, apparently stupid child, you're failing this class." Alois had no idea how that had happened, just that for every grade lower than and a 200 would be deducted from his money.

"…." He didn't respond, his cheeks heated in anger. Soma sat on the other side of him, slipping him a note. Alois glanced down, reading it. 'Hey is there a parteh this weekend?' This note shocked Alois, Soma was usually very whiny and babyish. He'd never last at the costume party this weekend.

'Nope, sorry' He shoved the note back. Soma frowned at it, wrote something down, passing it back. Unfortunately Agni had saw and picked it up, reading it over. He rolled his eyes.

"Alois, Soma, I'll see you after class." He crumpled up the note, throwing it away. Being completely angered by the teacher he laid his head down on the desk, so he didn't notice Lau's arrival.

"I need Alois Trancy and all his belongings, he's leaving early, and he's on a new 'medication' that may make him act weird." Alois glanced up at Lau, wondering how he did just about everything with his eyes closed, like he was blind or something.

"…Very well."Agni muttered. He handed Lau Alois's phone before writing 'excused absence', in his attendance book. Alois had gathered his things, making his way to Lau. Just about everyone was frowning, wishing they could leave to.

"Thank you, sir…" Lau led the way out of the class before giving Alois his phone, lifting him bridal style. Alois blinked, deciding not to care.

"So, which student hit you?" Lau questioned.

"…" He slowly shrugged, not wanting to answer.

"Was it really a student, Alois?" He set the blond down in front of his locker. Alois spun the dial, stopping when he enters his code, popping the locker open before he slowly started to shake his head.

"A teacher?"

"No…"

"Who, then?"

"Some guy off the street!" Alois growled, turning away.

"…Alois…?" He stopped him from walking away. "Just tell me the truth."

"Fine… the truth is…" He looked up at Lau, nervously.


End file.
